


Overwhelming

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post Time-Skip, really badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SakuAtsu nsfw week day 2 (bondage). Sakusa is being a little overbearing and Atsumu is t i r e d of it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 87
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this not looking at the prompts for the nsfw week but woo hoo this is my first fandom week i'v'e ever participated in hope yall like it!!!

Sakusa was really getting on his last nerve. The mysophobia had always been bad, but this… their apartment had become a dictatorship. If he dared use the bathroom before washing the one dish he dirtied,  _ ‘Atsumu get your ass out here and clean the fucking dishes!’  _ If he left even a crumb on the counter,  _ ‘Atsumu there are crumbs everywhere! Clean up after yourself!’  _ If he left a shirt on the floor for 2 minutes,  _ ‘You’re always leaving your clothes everywhere!’  _ Atsumu was exhausted. Luckily, he knew just the thing to get his fiance to relax a little. Now he just had to wait until the next time Sakusa got onto him. 

Fortunately, Sakusa was supposed to come home in about 30 minutes, leaving him time to get his plan in motion. When Sakusa walked in and opened his mouth, Atsumu could feel the soul leaving his body. 

“Atsumu Miya, what the FUCK is this? Why did you leave a huge mess in the kitchen?”

Atsumu sauntered out of their bedroom wearing a smirk. “What does it look like Omi? Yer eyes work don’t they?” He laughed internally, watching Sakusa’s ears redden with anger. 

“Atsumu clean this up right now. I’m so serious.”

A loud laugh. “Sure I can Omi! Just go in the bedroom and take off yer pants first.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? You aren’t in any sort of position to make demands!” Sakusa nearly flinched when Atsumu grabbed him by the arm and all but dragged him to the bedroom. Once they were there, he turned to face the blond man still gripping his arm.

“I won’t do it. Do it your damn self.” With a shrug, Atsumu pushed him on the bed and tugged his pants and underwear off in practiced ease, revealing a slightly stirring cock. 

“Oh? Does little Omi know what’s gonna happen?” he leered. When Sakusa reddened and tried to cover it, he snatched the man’s hands away and peered at the half-hard cock. With a light blow from him, it stood up a little straighter. Sakusa moaned and tried to free his hands to cover himself again. 

“Stop it Atsumu! This is so embarrassing!” Sakusa finally freed his hands and used one to cover his face while the other covered his cock. 

“But Omi yer little Omi likes me! Look!” He pinned Sakusa’s hand to the bed and started giving kitten licks to the head. Because Sakusa hadn’t even jerked off before they started dating, his cock was incredibly sensitive and he could orgasm 6 times in one night (they tested it). As a result of this, his cock became fully hard from Atsumu’s delicate kitten lights and light blowing. As his cock became redder, his face did too, looking like a tomato at this point. Freeing his hand, he pushed away Atsumu’s head.

“‘Sumu  _ please. _ ” At this plea, Atsumu finally stopped the delicate ministrations and decided to just stare at his face instead. “This isn’t what I meant. Finish what you started.”

“But Omi, yer just too pretty to not stare at! Whatever Mr. Impatient, lay here and I’ll get everything for you.” 

He went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of thigh high socks, silky rope used for tying hands, and a small wired vibrator. He kneeled between his fiance’s strong thighs and began slowly rolling the thigh highs onto his legs. “Arms up fer me, love.” Sakusa surprisingly obeyed and the rope was tied, loose enough that he could break out with enough force. The last step was to put the vibrator in which Sakusa allowed with little resistance. It was his favorite, after all. With the remote to the vibrator strapped to the top of his thigh, Atsumu had gotten him all dressed up for his little game. 

“Omi, ya look so pretty. I’m gonna describe how pretty ya look, just cause ya look too damn pretty fer me to comprehend.” Sakusa’s mumbled protest did nothing to stop Atsumu from continuing. “Ya got the shirt on and it’s just above yer hips so I can see yer pretty cock and yer pretty hole. Yer thighs are so gorgeous and thick an’ they look even better in the socks. Yer hair is all messed up and ya look half-drunk on pleasure. Ya’ve convinced me I got the most beautiful fiance on the planet.” Speaking of fiances, Atsumu gently took off both of their rings and put them on the little ring stand he got a while ago just for occasions like this where they didn’t want to tarnish the beautiful platinum. 

He spent another couple of minutes just watching his pretty fiance until Sakusa let out a little whine of distress. Because of the discomfort of being stared at, his erection had flagged but quickly sprung back to life when Atsumu gently fondled his balls. 

“I’m gonna tie ya up on the dining table and clean the mess up in the kitchen. If ya can last through a couple orgasms from the vibe, I’ll give you a good time ‘kay?” Sakusa couldn’t do much but nod as Atsumu gently led him to the dining table, where he tied Sakusa to the back of one of the heavy chairs surrounding the table. He flicked the vibrator nestled right against Sakusa’s prostate to the lowest setting, easily ignored Sakusa’s choked gasp, and went to go wash the dishes. 

He hummed as he worked and the moans coming from the table became nearly background noise to him. However, he could hear how Sakusa’s moans and gasps were becoming more and more desperate, and he looked up to meet his eyes. Sakusa came just from the eye contact and Atsumu hurried over with a cloth to turn the vibrator off and clean up the mess of cum on his stomach. 

“Omi, yer doing so well for me baby. Can you get another one out?” At Sakusa’s nod, he flicked the vibrator back on, to the medium pulsing setting this time, and Sakusa cried out, “‘Sumu! A-Ah!” He writhed around on the table, accidentally banging the chair he was tied to against the edge of the table. 

Atsumu turned off the vibrator. “Omi, behave. Ya don’t want me to spank ya like last time right?” His base instinct was to shake his head no, recalling the humiliating feeling of having his legs held up like a child, but that spanking had resulted in one of the best orgasms of his life. As usual, his fiance read his mind and smirked. 

“Beg for it.” He felt a shiver go down his spine from the words and the unabashed hunger in Atsumu’s eyes. 

“I…” His words were failing him. “Atsumu… please…”

“Please what, love?”

“...P-please” he moaned weakly. 

“Do ya want me to spank ya, Omi?” 

A sob of pure humiliation escaped him from the words and he nodded furiously. At his affirmation, Atsumu gently grasped his ankles and pushed his legs until they were vertical.

“Just relax baby, I’m gonna spank ya until ya come.” Sakusa shuddered a sob and very nearly shrieked as the first smack of Atsumu’s hand landed. After the first one, a hand gently rubbed the skin on his ass and thighs before smacking down again and making his cock jump. He couldn’t really explain why being humiliated and spanked like this affected him so much, maybe it was the feeling of someone else taking control. 

All rational thought left his brain as Atsumu rained down blows on his upper thighs. He arched and thrashed on the table, his legs slipping out of Atsumu’s grasp as he came. He whited out, vaguely hearing his own scream, but not having the presence of mind to even feel embarrassed about how loud he was being. 

When he came back down, Atsumu was stroking his hair after he had wiped the cum off of the table and his stomach. 

“Do ya wanna call it a night or can ya go a couple more times?”

“I’m good with continuing.” Atsumu gave him a cute grin before turning the vibrator onto the medium setting again. Sakusa shouted and tugged on his restraints again, squirming under Atsumu’s amused gaze. Atsumu kissed his sweaty forehead before returning to the kitchen to finish up cleaning.

After dishwashing that was far too long to not be intentional, Atsumu came back to Sakusa, who was gasping and writhing and panting and even drooling a little when the vibrator rubbed against his prostate just right. His eyes were screwed shut so he didn’t even see Atsumu approach. His eyes only opened when his shirt was lifted and Atsumu rolled his nipple between his fingers. Atsumu tormenting his nipples was all it took for him to come again, dry this time which only made him twice as desperate. His cock was nearly purple and he was openly sobbing.

Atsumu quickly untied his hands. “Omi go to the bedroom and lay down for a bit I’ll be there in a bit.” With an erection so painfully hard he was nearly waddling, Sakusa hurried to the bedroom and pulled out the vibrator, removing the socks along with it. 

True to his word, Atsumu followed soon after with a bowl of what looked like ice. 

“What are you doing with ice?” Atsumu’s answering smirk made Sakusa incredibly wary. 

“Don’t worry yer little head Omi, I just wanna try somethin’”

Still a little apprehensive, Sakusa laid back and let Atsumu do as he pleased. He grabbed a piece of ice and ran it along the length of his cock, eliciting a hiss from the dark-haired man. After rubbing ice on the length, he immediately took it into his mouth, the difference between hot and cold euphoric for Sakusa. A drawn-out moan echoed around the bedroom and Atsumu continued to play around with temperature on Sakusa’s cock.

When Sakusa came, Atsumu finally stopped and let him rest. It didn’t take much for Atsumu to come, jerking off onto Sakusa’s chest.

Finally, it was all over. “Hey Omi, ya still alive?”

Sakusa was exhausted and half-asleep. “Yes ‘Sumu, please clean the cum off of my body. We can change the sheets in the morning.” Atsumu promptly did as told and climbed into bed, allowing his fiance to curl his arms around him like an octopus.

“G’night Omi. I love you.” A mumbled “I love you” against the back of his neck was Sakusa’s response.


End file.
